Love and Hate
by ArtemisFowlTheThird
Summary: [On hiatus] This is my first fanfic. It's an AkitoTohru story, dunno why I picked thatbut anyway, Tohru visits Akito. This visit sets off some results. Since this is my first, the story might be crappy. Just review it and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Scorn. Hate. Rage.

Akito felt all these things towards that infernal girl, Tohru Honda.

He glared out the window and jerked upwards in surprise when he heard someone come in. Turning around, he saw one of the servants. She bowed, murmuring, "Shigure-san is here."

Akito smirked. "Tell him to come in, the pathetic little mongrel." The servant bowed again and exited. Moments later, Shigure walked in.

"Greetings, my god," he said, bowing his head slightly and a faint smile on his face. Akito, immediately spotting his strange smile, went up to him and, his face inches from Shigure's own, spat out, "What are you smiling at, you wretched idiot?" Shigure merely looked away, still smiling. Most annoyed, Akito snapped, "Answer me!"

Shigure sighed nonchalantly, as if saying, "All right, you win," in a very maddening way. "As you wish, my dear," he answered. "Ah… well, it has come to my attention that Honda-san…"

Akito's attention was caught. "What, that girl?" He tried to keep the interest out of his voice.

"Hm, yes, 'that girl' indeed. Anyway, she has told me that she planned to visit you tomorrow, and she asked me to ask you for permission." Akito stared at Shigure in disbelief. Eventually, his lips curved in an upward sinister smile. _A visit from that witch? Might not be a bad idea, actually…_

Shigure, sensing his master's interest, smiled inwardly and went on, saying, "She did not inform me of her purpose to visit you. Very strange, I can assure you… but she did seem very flustered. Ah, well, guess you'll have to find out tomorrow, eh? Oh, but wait, you still did not give her permission to visit you."

Akito put his arms around Shigure's neck and laughed. "No need to worry about that," he purred. "She will have my permission. Tell her to come at around noon tomorrow. I'll be waiting." With that, Akito let his arms dropped and retreated back to the window. "Go! I'm getting sick of being around you."

"Of course you are," replied Shigure quietly, and left. However, inside, his mind was reeling in amazement. _Akito actually said yes! But that wasn't very surprising… is he planning to do something to Honda-san?_ When Shigure left the house, the beginnings of worry began to take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, good afternoon, Shigure-san! Did he accept?"

Shigure smiled at Tohru. "Yes, he did." As Tohru expressed her gratitude with many a 'thank you', his eyes roamed over the house, which seemed empty. Nodding absently in response to Tohru, he asked, "Where are Kyo and Yuki?"

"Oh, Kagura stopped by awhile ago," Tohru answered cheerily. "She dragged Kyo to a date. I do hope they're enjoying it! (Shigure smirked inwardly) Yuki, however, is taking a walk right now. He asked me if I could come but I can't leave the house with no one inside. Besides, no one would be here to greet you," added Tohru, and she headed off into the kitchen. "Would you like some food?" she called back.

Shigure nodded much more eagerly this time. "Could you prepare some soup, perhaps?" he asked. "It's nearing winter, and it's quite cold."

There was a sudden slam of the door, and Kyo strode in, fuming. Kagura, yipping like a little puppy, followed him, holding tightly on his hand. "Oh, hello, you two," Shigure greeted them, sitting down and perusing a newspaper nearby. "Looks like you had fun, Kyo-kun."

"Shut up!" raged Kyo, and he shook off Kagura's hand. "I'm going to my room and nobody bother me!" Another slam of the door ensued.

"My," said Shigure, turning to gaze at Kagura, who screamed as if on cue, "Kyo! How dare you! Is this how you treat your girlfriend? By leaving her alone? How dare you!" She stormed upstairs. There was a muffled, "You're not my girlfriend!" followed by a large thump caused by something that sounded like Kyo's body.

Shigure sighed exasperatedly, turning his eyes back on the newspaper. Tohru came out of the kitchen with the soup, and, on hearing the fight above, exclaimed, "Oh, are they back yet?"

Tohru set the bowl of soup down. "Oh, and you did mention it's nearing winter, right? That means it's nearing Christmas!" She clapped excitedly. Her face brightened as she got an idea. "Shigure," she said hesitatingly. "Is it alright if we have a Christmas party here? We could invite everyone! It will be fun!"

Shigure raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Hmmm," he replied, "all right. But I'm not sure Kyo would like it. He is so antisocial."

"I heard that!" Kyo shouted from upstairs. What followed were a series of bodily thumps.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru knocked at the door of the Sohma main house nervously. She waited until a servant opened the door. "May I help you?"

"A-ah…" her voice faltered. "I-I am here to see Akito-san."

The servant observed her doubtfully. "You don't look like someone Akito would see willingly," she concluded. "Are you sure Akito has summoned you?"

_Summoned me? _Tohru was close to panicking, but she was also a bit confused. "O-oh no, I-I was actually… what I mean to say is… a-ah, I was the one who r-requested this visit…" The servant looked at her even more skeptically.

"Really, I don't think…" the servant was about to go on, when a voice from behind her spoke sharply.

"Izanagi, what are you doing? Who are you talking to?" demanded the voice. The servant reluctantly stepped out of the way. There was Akito, in all his dark glory.

"Akito-san?" Tohru asked uncertainly. She had only met Akito once, and was not sure about meeting him again. However, she had to do this.

"Oh, hello, Honda-san," he said, the sharpness disappearing and charm in its place. "What a delight it is to have you here." Tohru could hear his polite words, but she could also sense something poisonous beneath them. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Akito's voice sounded concerned. "Do come in and get warm." Tohru hesitantly walked in and followed Akito to his room, leaving the surprised servant behind.

"Well, this is comfortable." Akito and Tohru sat on mats, facing each other with only a table between them. "May I ask why you are here, Miss Honda?"

Tohru noted his change of title for her. She stammered out, "U-um… it's about Kureno-san…" At this, Akito's mind started raging, but he showed no expression at all. "Do go on," he said politely.

Unaware of Akito's anger, Tohru said, "W-well, see, I have a friend… h-her name is Arisa Uotani. U-um… she has been with Kureno-san these past few months." Akito almost screamed then, but he controlled himself. The outburst would come later. Tohru, still unaware of the danger she was in, continued, "Um… Kureno asked her to marry him. A-and since Kureno needs your permission, he asked me to ask you about Kureno's proposal…"

_Bitch! Whore! _screamed Akito's inner mind. He stilled himself, forced himself to smile, and said, "Hm. And what do you expect me to do about this?"

"Excuse me?" The question was unexpected. Tohru did not know how to respond. Instantly, Akito's rage broke.

"You idiot girl! Do you think I would give Kureno to one of your fucking friends?! I don't care about them, I don't care about him! I am God, and he lives to serve me! He shall never leave my side!" Akito seized the potted plant on the table and threw it at Tohru. Luckily it missed, and the vase shattered on the wall. Tohru stared, speechless, at Akito.

He pushed the table aside and smiled evilly, his rage disappearing but a more malevolent force taking its place. "I don't care about you or your friends," he whispered, crawling closer to Tohru, who tried to back away. "I don't care about any of you. Kureno is happy by my side. How dare you try to take that happiness away?" He slapped Tohru with such force that a hand mark could clearly be seen on her cheek. Then he grabbed her long brown hair and forced her up.

Tohru closed her eyes tightly. She was sure she was going to get hurt really badly. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt… a kiss. Akito was kissing her.


End file.
